1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display units for merchandise. In particular, the invention relates to a modular display unit that can be configured as a counter top display unit or a floor stand display unit.
2. The Prior Art
Various display devices for displaying items of merchandise to potential consumers are known.
A need exists, however for a modular display unit which can be readily assembled in various configurations, including a counter top display unit and a floor stand display unit. A need further exists for a lightweight, high strength display unit which can accommodate a wide variety of merchandise of various types by positioning horizontal tray and/or shelf elements and hanging product supports in a suitable configuration.
A need also exists for a display unit which provides enhanced ease of manufacture, shipment and assembly by including hinged universal vertical support members which can be positioned to serve as either right side or left side vertical support members and folded substantially flat to provide a compact, disassembled unit for shipping.